Archivo:Tatsunoko VS. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars (PAX 2009 Trailer)
Descripción Game Title: Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars タツノコ VS. CAPCOM CROSS GENERATION OF HEROES Systems: Nintendo Wii Publisher: Capcom Developer: Eighting Game Description: Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars pairs well-known characters from Capcoms roster of games with some of Japans most beloved characters from anime powerhouse Tatsunoko Production. From Capcoms 30-year history comes characters like Ryu and Chun-Li from the Street Fighter series, Morrigan from Darkstalkers and company mascot Mega Man Volnutt from Mega Man Legends. Tatsunokos near half-century of Japanese animation excellence is represented by the likes of Ken the Eagle and Jun the Swan from the Science Ninja Team Gatchaman anime (known in North America as Battle of the Planets or G-Force), cybernetic warrior Casshan and comedic action hero Yatterman No. 1. All together, there are more than 20 colorful combatants to choose from in order to form the ultimate tag team combination. Gameplay will instantly set fighting game fans fingers twitching, combining elements from Capcom games like Street Fighter and previous entries in the VS series, Tatsunoko VS. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars is a fun fighting game designed for all levels of players. Players choose from the combined roster of fighters to create their favorite two man/woman/cyborg/robot tag team, rotating on the fly between the two players throughout the course of each match. Those new to the genre will appreciate the games bright visual style and simplified four-button fighting controls. Hardcore Capcom fighting fans will dig in to the games depth, uncovering huge Aerial Rave combos and unique Variable Assists, gorgeous Hyper Combos, and Variable Combinations that combine the capabilities of two members of the players tag-team to unleash huge damage. Tatsunoko VS. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars is new version of the game that released in Japan in arcades and on the Wii in December 2008. Capcom is adding new features to the game, including the addition of several new characters from both Capcom and Tatsunoko, and is exploring the option of online gameplay. Tatsunoko VS. Capcom Ultimate All-Stars will work with a number of different control devices, including the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, Classic Controller, GameCube Controller and various third-party joysticks designed for the Wii. Features More than 20 fighters to choose from: Capcom: Ryu, Chun-Li (Street Fighter), Batsu (Rival Schools), Alex (Street Fighter III), Morrigan (Darkstalkers), Soki (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams), Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends), Roll (Mega Man), Saki (Quiz Nanairo Dreams), Viewtiful Joe, PTX-40A (Lost Planet) and more to be announced. Tatsunoko: Ken the Eagle, Jun the Swan (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman), Yatterman No. 1, Doronjo (Yatterman), Casshan, Tekkaman, Polimar, Karas, Ippatsuman and Gold Lightan, plus others to be revealed. Two-man tag team action: Players build their own perfect team and use Assist Attacks and each characters special moves to create their own unique fighting style. Four button fighting controls: Easy-to-understand four button control scheme opens gameplay up to new players with familiar movements and combos Depth of gameplay: Once the basics are mastered, players can go deeper into the fighting game controls to master Aerial Rave air combos, Delayed Hyper Combos, Mega Crash defensive moves, Assault attack moves and the Baroque extended combo system. Fast-paced action and huge attacks: Each character has a unique arsenal of moves, including spectacular Hyper Combos that literally take over the screen with devastating results. 3D characters, 2D fighting gameplay: As in Street Fighter IV, TATSUNOKO VS. CAPCOM Ultimate All-Stars has bright, 3D rendered characters battling it out in familiar 2D style. Categoría:Vídeos